Squad 9's student captain
by Dark-n-Insane Otaku Kitsune
Summary: Being a captain & a student at a boarding isn't a easy thing. Put a job on top of it & add living with the Akatsuki & making enemys with the Populars, Hebi, & some fellow soul reapers. What's a girl to do? & yes I'm a girl, no matter what anyone says. Damn my sister for telling everyone I'm not. I have boobies! BOOBIES! I miss Matsumoto. She's so much fun. Wait, huh? I need Pokey.


Chapter 1

Meeting the Akatsuki

Packed and ready to go. Soon I'll be on my way to a new school. I can wait! I've been waiting since I was 6 to get out of here. Unfortunately the bitch I wish to get away from is coming with me. Damn it! At least we don't have any classes together and our dorms are far away from each other. We had to make sure that happened. I looked up at the clock *Hmmm 30 minutes left.* I check to make sure that nothing was left. Soon I heard a quick knock, and then my door slammed open to reveal the bitch aka my sister Abel, Abel Michael Cross. I look over at her. She had our mom's dark, forest green eyes and looks and our dad's bright, fiery, red hair, height (5'6"), and chest (she has NO boobs sooo she stuffs). She wore a sparkling, baby blue tank top, short jean skirt, silver hoop earrings, silver high heels (or, as I like to call them, whore heels), make up, and her hair curled up in a side ponytail. "Cain! Mom said to be down in 5." Yes that is my name. My family is very religious. My full name is Cain Lucifer Cross. Go ahead laugh it up….Assholes. The reason behind my name is that I was born with black hair and my eyes are two different colors; the left is a deep, bloody red and the right is bright gold and it's pupil less. I took after my great, great, grandparents. "Kay." That was my usual answer for her. She rolled her eyes then ran down stairs. I grabbed my Inuyasha pack and my Ouran High School Host Club Honey's bunny plushy and went down stairs.

When we got to the school, we were told to get out schedules and uniforms. Abel had gotten the girl's uniform and I got a boy's. Girl's uniforms consist of a white blouse, black jacket, red tie or bow, red skirt, black or white socks and black or brown Mary Janes. Boy's had a white or black undershirt, black jacket, black pants, red tie, white or black socks, and brown or black shoes. Gym uniforms were either red shirt and black shorts or black shirt and red shorts. Again we chose opposites. I liked having the black shirt. The sweat doesn't show well. Now we have to find our dorms. Shouldn't be that hard since there is only 5 dorm buildings. All of them with 21 floors. 20 of those floors have the rooms. Each floor has 13 rooms. Which means 1 of the 1300 rooms is mine.….. Shit. I look at the note with my dorm on it and of course its dorm 5, floor 21, and room 13. Damn it all to hell. I look at over Abel's; hers says that she has dorm 1, floor 2, and room 13. God hates me. I know he does. I had to resist the urge to flip him off.

Once I got to the 16th floor on my 3rd trip up (my parents didn't want any of my stuff at home), I was run over by an orange lolly pop. *What the hell* "Tobi's sooooo sorry. Tobi will help you. What's your name? Tobi is Tobi. Tobi is a good boy. Where are you going?" Tobi says quickly as he grabs 3 of my boxes. "Um. I'm Cain but you can call me Panda. Nice to meet you, Tobi. I'm headed to the 21st floor." I looked up to see him. He was so tall! "Gasp! That's Tobi's floor!" He yelled happily. "Let's go, Let's GO!"

By the time we got to the top, which was quick since he made me run, I learned that our floor was mostly guys. Tobi told me how the rooms were arranged odds on one side evens on the other. He told me who belongs in each room. Odds side: room 1-Pein, room 3-Konan, room 5-Deidara, room 7-Kisame, room 9-Itachi, room 11-Sasori, room 13-me. Evens side: room 2-Nagato, room 4-Tobi, room 6-Hidan, room 8-Kakuzu, room 10-Zetsu, and room 12-Madara. When we went in, I saw a big living room with a black couch, a black chair, a flat screen on the wall, and glass coffee table. The walls are black with a red trim and it has wood floors. Past that is an island and the kitchen. The counter tops are black and so are the cabinets. Next to the kitchen on the left, was what I believed to be the bathroom. To my right a ˩ shaped hall way. It was where all the rooms were located. I saw that each room had a number on it 1-13 odds and the other side was 2-12 evens. My room was at the very end. When we got there, Tobi set the boxes down and yelled cheerfully "When senpai and the others come back, Tobi will introduce you to all of them!" "Alright. Thank you Tobi" I told him with a grin. "No problem!" Then he ran off.

Tobi's POV

I had to find Deidara-senpai and the others fast and tell them the great news. NEW FRIEND! I got to the bottom of the stairs and ran to the lobby but no one was there. About 30 minutes past before I decided to look for them when suddenly Hidan walks through the door so I do what anyone in my situation would do…. Glomp Hidan. "WHAT THE FUCK TOBI!" "Come on. Come on. Tobi has to introduce everyone to Panda. Hurry. Hurry!" I grabbed Hidan's and Sempai's shirts and dragged them to the stairs. On the way, Sempai and Hidan yelled a bunch of curse words. We were half way there when Konan decided to ask me what was most likely on most of their minds. "Tobi. Who is Panda?" I look back at her. "Panda is a new friend." "Where?" "Room 13" What floor, Tobi?" "Ours of course" This got everyone's attention. "Ha. I wonder what the hell this dumb ass fucking did to get put with us." Hidan said. Once we got there, I yell at them to hurry.

Cain's POV (After Tobi left)

I started to unpack but first I had to reorganize. The room is a basic box room. The walls are white and the floors are wooden like in the living room. When I step in to the room, to the right is a closet. I moved the bed so it was in the corner; the end of the bed is near the door. It was between the wall and the first window. I placed the bookshelves on the other side of the window, both on the other wall under the second window, right next to each other. I put a window box holder out both windows and placed 3 pots in the first one. In the first pot had 8 Venus fly traps; second pot had 4 Vyvyan Pennells; and the third pot had 4 pitcher plants. I put my night stands (room came with 2 and are about 16 inches high and 17 inches by 17 inches on top) in front of the first window and put four pots going across: Pot 1 has a mix of red/orange, red/white, and purple tulips; pot 2 is filled with white daisies; pot 3 has Nigella flowers; and pot 4 has a mix of pink, orange, and white lilies. In the second window box holder, I put in three other pots: the 1st is a tomato plant; the 2nd is morel mushrooms; and lastly is a strawberry plant. I pushed my dresser into my closet since it is only 13 inches long, 33 inches wide, and 4' 2" tall. I put my desk between the closet and the wall. I managed to bring in all my boxes before someone started to pound on my door and yelled "PANDA! PANDA! PANDA!". It's Tobi. "Come in. It's unlocked." The door flies open and Tobi runs in dragging 2 people. "Panda. This is Hidan *The pissed off silver haired man. I wonder what he's pissed about.* and Deidara-senpai *Blondie guy….. Or girl. Hmmm. Boy/girl; boy/girl; boy/girl. I'm gonna go with boy…. I think.* Tobi is a good boy, right?" "Yes, Tobi, you are. Hello. I'm Cain but you can call me Panda. It's nice to meet you." "What the hell did you fucking do?" Hidan asked. "Huh?" "He wants to know why you're with us. Not many people are roomed with us and if they are then they've done something bad like arson or theft." A young lady with blue hair with an origami flower in her hair asked. I put a finger on my chin and thought about it "Um I once tried to kill my vice principle but that was years ago and I haven't been caught yet for any of the other stuff. So I don't know. It could be because my mom asked to separate me and my sister or that I fight a lot." "What kind of fucking name is Cain anyway?" Hidan asked. "It's from the Christian story about Cain and Abel. Am I correct?" Said the young man with red hair and a bored expression. "Yes" "Oh yeah, Panda. This is Pein *Ooooh. What pretty orange hair and cool piercings*, Konan *Hell~o beautiful!*, Nagato *I wonder if he's ok. He looks so ill.*, Madara *Cool eyes! ...Why is he looking at me like that?*, Itachi *His eyes are like Madara's.*, Kisame *He is AWESOME! Cool blue skin!*, Kakuzu *His mask covers most of his face but his eyes.*, Sasori *It's the bored red head.*, and Zetsu *1/2 black 1/2 white. SWEEEET!*. Everyone this is Cain. Tobi is sorry for forgetting to introduce you." "It's ok Tobi. It's nice to meet you all. You can call me Panda." "We'll let you unpack. Let's go Tobi." Pein ordered as Deidara dragged out Tobi who was yelling that he wanted to help. Konan stayed behind "Would you like some help unpacking?" "Yes Ma'am" "Call me Konan". I nod. All of a sudden we heard someone yell "GREAT! ANOTHER FUCKING CHRISTIAN!" Konan shook her head and chuckled "That was probably Hidan." "Oh. HEY HIDAN! SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M NOT A FUCKING CHRISTIAN, ASSHOLE!" I yelled back. "Bet that shocked him" I snickered. "Heh. So you can cuss." "Of course I can. I love to cuss." "Sorry you just don't seem the type." "Well as someone smart once said 'You can't judge a book by its cover.'" Konan opens a box as I unzip my suitcase. She looks over at me "Space bags? Really." "Best way to pack." I unflatten my pillows, Yu-Gi-Oh bedding set and Fullmetal Alchemist throw blanket and placed it on the bed. I took out my flattened clothes and put them in the dresser. 1st drawer: undies, bras, boxers, and socks. 2nd drawer: Shirts, pants, and my 4 hoodies. 3rd drawer: school, work, and soul reaper uniforms. 4th drawer: Coplay outfits. 5th drawer: Nothing. "That's all the clothes you have?" "Yep."

Konan's POV

I stayed back so I could profile her like Pein told me to. When I first saw her she did fit the name Panda and what was really shocking was her voice; she looks so much like a little boy. She's short, about 4'6" to 4'10" I'd say and ghostly pale. She has short choppy black hair with a small waist length rainbow braid. Big red and gold eyes with long eyelashes and black bags (like L from Death Note). She looked a little overweight from the way her hoodie went out but I highly doubt that.

Meanwhile with the Akatsuki

"GREAT! ANOTHER FUCKING CHRISTIAN!" yelled Hidan. "Hidan. Calm down." Pein ordered. All of a sudden they heard "HEY HIDAN! SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M NOT A FUCKING CHRISTIAN, ASSHOLE!" This shocked a few people. "Well that fucking pipsqueak can cuss. Guess he's not as innocent as he looks though that puny dipshit has a fucking girly voice." "That's cuz he's a she, un." said Deidara. "WHAT? Shit! Another fucking girl!" Pein suddenly stood up and said "Enough. We will discuss this later when she isn't nearby." They all agreed.


End file.
